Pretending to pretend
by Mad as Hell
Summary: On a mission to an offworld city, SG1 plus Doctor Fraiser come into contact with the Atholians a friendly race of aliens with some interesting customs which leads to a lot of...pretending. Or not? DanJan, slight SJ CHAPTER 2 added !
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pretending to pretend**

**Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and it's characters do not belong to us. Bummer.**

**Spoilers: mention of Meridian and Rites (further down the line)**

**Rating: K+….for now**

**A/N: Dedicated to: the Dan/Jan group, Jacq, Meesh, Rach (our lovely beta) and Wendy! **

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

"For crying out loud, Daniel!" the Colonel snapped, stomping angrily into the infirmary, closely followed by the rest of SG-1. He pulled the green cap from his head. "Would you stop talking about the stupid Bastard statue?"

Daniel appeared from behind Teal'c glaring at O'Neill. "It's _Bastet,_ Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Basket, Bandit. Whatever. Just have the doc take a look at your arm. I swear, you getting injured must be…biologically determined."

Sam, ignoring her team-members, was looking around the infirmary, looking for Janet. Teal'c arched an eyebrow and eyed Jack sceptically. "I do not believe it is possible for organisms to carry a gene that will make them more accident prone."

"Thank you." Daniel looked at Jack pointedly, who shrugged stubbornly in return. "And my arm is…just fine."

Sam, walking back to the three men, shook her head. "Come on Daniel, you're bleeding for God's sakes. Now just let Janet-"

"Let Janet what?" The four of them turned around to see the auburn haired, petite doctor standing behind them. After a small smile, she eyed them all quickly, stopping when she saw Daniel's injury.

Her hazel eyes widened in alarm. "Come with me," she instructed, her smile fading.

Daniel grimaced at his team-members before slowly following her to the gurney.

"Needles, doc! Lotsa needles!" Jack called after them.

With a soft sigh, Janet pulled the curtains closed around them. "And here I thought we'd agreed on you _not _getting hurt for 24 hours?"

_**- - - - (flashback)**_

Pushing aside the last papers that lay on her desk, Janet unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Damnit..." She muttered when she realised what time it was. She'd promised herself to go home at a normal hour today, so she could spend some time with Cassie but work seemed to have gotten the better of her once again.

Janet got up from her desk and left her office in a hurry, only to bump into Daniel. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She momentarily laid a hand on his chest before hastily backing away.

"It's alright." Daniel smiled nervously, not moving away himself. He studied her for a moment and couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. "Shouldn't you be home by now? It's really late… Not that I want you to leave or anything…" he quickly added when he saw the strange look Janet gave him. _You have no idea…_Daniel thought to himself.

"Well…glad we got that cleared up then," she replied dryly and grinned at his insecure behaviour. If she was completely honest with herself, that typical Daniel insecurity mixed with adorable clumsiness was something that had somehow always attracted her. But their work and friendship was one thing that couldn't be put at stake over some undefined feeling from her side.

It wasn't like he felt the same way about her anyway.

"I could actually ask you the same thing, you know," she suddenly said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hm?"

"Why you're still here?"

"Oh…um… there were some interesting things I found during our last mission that I wanted to take another look at…and…I guess I kinda lost track of time after that… I guess…" He stared at his feet self consciously, another typical 'Daniel thing' to do, then looked up with a frown on his face.

"Believe me… I know the feeling of loosing track of time and getting wrapped up in work." She glanced over her shoulder, eying the enormous stack of folders on her desk.

Daniel nodded in agreement, following Janet's gaze towards her desk and the amount of work. "Listen…" he began warily, "are you done with work for tonight?"

"Yes… why?" Janet answered, surprised.

"Well, I'm not tired yet. Not tired enough to call it a night anyway." He glanced around the gloomy hallway. "You want to go grab a cup of coffee some place?" It was out before he realised it.

Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Sure! Just let me get my things and I'll be ready to go!" she said happily. A little _too_ happy to her own liking.

"Ok, good. I'll go grab my stuff then," he said and quickly disappeared. As he walked through the hallway towards his own office, his heart was pounding in his throat and his mind was whirling with questions.

Where the hell did that come from? Why did he ask her that? Why the sudden self-confidence?

For so long he'd been struggling with…well whatever you could call them. Feelings for the attractive, strong and tiny SG doctor? They'd been through a lot. And he cared as much about her as he did any member of SG-1. Because, although maybe not officially, Janet was as much part of the team as he was.

But…he cared for her in a completely different way than he did about the others.

Point was it was as confusing as hell. And seeing her, talking to her, stirred up all sorts of reactions and feelings inside of him.

'It's just coffee. Just friends. Just talking…about work…Nothing else,' Daniel reassured himself, although secretly he enjoyed Janet's company a lot more than he should.

They were just friends after all.

Hours later, fortunately neither of them had any urgent work waiting in the morning, because by the time they realised how long they'd been conversing at O 'Malleys down-town, it was 2am.

The evening had progressed smoothly, and they found themselves comfortably talking about all kinds of things, including topics that had nothing to do with work. For a change.

And at the same time it was nice to talk to someone without having on guard about work related things.

As time went by, the tension and nerves silently started to fade away. Janet hoped she wasn't imagining things, because being this at ease with somebody was almost too good to be true.

_Do you feel it too?_ She silently wondered and a loving smile appeared on her face as she stared at Daniel while he was talking.

Daniel liked to see Janet smile. It made her even prettier than she already was. Her big brown eyes shone even more brightly, her face almost seemed to illuminate when the smiled.

It was nice too see her so relaxed and comfortable with him. With him, even.

He allowed himself a tiny bit of hope. _Who knows,_ _maybe I'm not just seeing things after all. Maybe there is something between the two of us. And maybe she feels it too._

The waitress abruptly interrupted his train of thoughts by informing them the diner was going to close in fifteen minutes. They looked at each other in surprise as she left their table.

"Wow. I've never been kicked out of a restaurant for staying too long." Janet smiled, as she pushed her seat back.

Daniel nodded in agreement, got up himself and grabbed his coat that was casually draped over the back of the chair. "Wait-…you've been kicked out of a restaurant before?"

"Maybe," she shrugged innocently.

He chuckled. "This I've gotta hear!"

Janet turned around with a smirk on her face. "Okay, tell you what? I'll tell you my embarrassing story about getting kicked out of a restaurant... if you promise not to get hurt for…24 hours. And since it's VERY unlikely you won't get injured in 24 hours... I'll never have to tell you anyway."

_**- - - - - (end flashback)**_

Daniel glanced at his feet again self consciously, feeling like a little schoolboy being berated by his mother. Or teacher. Or…just his doctor, in this case.

"Yeah… about that…" He frowned, looking up as Janet grabbed some scissors and started cutting his sleeve in half. "It's just my lower arm…It's not as bad as it looks."

Janet merely shook her head, looking at the gash in his arm. "Well, _Doctor_ Jackson," she said, placing heavy emphasis on 'doctor'. "For once, you're right. You won't need stitches. And no needles."

Daniel smirked, sitting up straighter. "HEY JACK! NO needles!" he yelled from behind the curtain.

They could hear the low grumble coming from the Colonel, "Doctor's pet!"

While disinfecting the wound, Janet looked up him questioningly, both curious and amused.

He shook his head in return, and then fixed his gaze on his injured arm as Janet expertly began to bandage it. "He's just jealous," Daniel finally said as Janet moved away to (critically) look at her handiwork.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he's really jealous of you having to spend so much time in the infirmary," she nodded, with a small smile.

What man wouldn't, Daniel thought to himself, then cursed inwardly for having these completely unprofessional thoughts and then tormenting himself with them. 'Oh just … shut up you … stupid fuck …' Unfortunately, his 'cursing' had in fact not been that….inwardly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Janet dropped her stethoscope to the floor with a loud clang and her hazel eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He glanced at the stethoscope then looked back at Janet, completely unfazed. "…What's wrong?"

"You just said: 'Shut up, you stupid fuck.'" She looked more than a little shocked at his sudden outburst.

Daniel's hand shut up to his mouth, a pained expression on his face. "No! …no," his mumbled reply was. "I… I… said that… out loud? Oh god… I said that out loud…"

He barely dared to look up at the small woman standing in front of him and was surprised by the offended expression on her face. "Oh NO! I didn't mean you, Janet! No, no! I was talking to…..well, to myself..." he finished lamely.

"Oh…" Janet felt a tad guilty and embarrassed for thinking that his comment was meant for her. They stared at each other for a second and Janet tried to hold back her laughter but failed completely. They both cracked up at the same time and laughed so hard that Daniel had to take of his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"That's it!" In one swift movement, the curtains around the gurney were violently pushed aside and Colonel O'Neill stepped in. "Do you mind telling me why _I_ never get this treatment, Doc?"

'Well, maybe because you're not half as adorable as Daniel is?' Janet quickly swallowed that come-back. "Because…" She started and glanced at Daniel for a second. "Well…we had a bit of a misunderstanding, right Daniel?" She nudged him a little and he nodded sheepishly in return.

"Care to…share?"

Daniel shook his head. "There really isn't much to tell…or share, Jack."

"You know, I had trouble sharing…" Jack nodded sympathetically. "And then I turned _six_."

Janet successfully hid her grin from view by holding up the clipboard and scribbling down some notes about Daniel's injury. "It's really… nothing, Colonel."

"Right." Jack arched an eyebrow and eyed the two of them sceptically. "Well, if you two are done playing doctor-"

"Sir!" Sam suddenly called out, bolting back into the infirmary. Back? Janet had to admit she hadn't even noticed her friend had left.

A little surprised, Jack slowly turned around. "Carter?"

"The… Stargate," she said in between breaths, her face flushed. "The MALP we sent three days… ago. It came back."

Teal'c, who'd been standing in a corner of the infirmary, patiently awaiting his turn for the check-up took a few steps towards the assembled group. "The one we thought had been destroyed?"

Sam nodded quickly. "That's the one."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" Jack called out in mock-enthusiasm. He glanced at Daniel. "You coming? Or do you need to spend some more time with the doc behind closed _curtains_…….?"

"I'm coming!" Daniel hastily replied as he pushed himself of the gurney with his good arm.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c all marched out of the infirmary while Daniel was still gathering his things. Once he'd thrown everything in his backpack, he headed for the door, stopped mid-stride and turned around. "See you around….." And with a bit more confidence, he added. "You still owe me a story."

"I don't think so…like I said: you got hurt within 24 hours. I know you too well." She grinned at him. Not that I minded patching you up…she silently added. It was a weird and confusing struggle; on one hand she loved taking care of Daniel and she wouldn't trust any else to do it. On the other hand: she'd nearly lost so many times, it was heart wrenching. And that one time when she thought it'd been definite….

Still standing in the doorway, Daniel noticed the look on her face changing from almost flirtatious to sad and thoughtful. "Hey…" he smiled at her. "Technically, it was just a scratch. Besides…" he gestured at his bandaged left arm, "it doesn't even _hurt_."

"You were bleeding. I had to patch you up. I think that qualifies as an injury," she pointed out.

He nodded slowly. Whatever had passed between them just a few moments ago, it was definitely gone now. "Yeah… well, you win this one. I need to get going anyway. Hammond and the others are waiting."

Janet looked at him wistfully. "Just um… don't get hurt, okay?"

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "I won't. Let's… start over?" he smiled at her. "Because, I really want to hear about that restaurant."

Janet's face showed a hint of flirtation again. "I might tell you sometime, perhaps then you'll get….lucky…"

"Good," he nodded, smiling back, then raised his bandaged hand and tried a wave. "Ow. See you around, Janet."

"See you." She said, to his retreating back.

* * *

**

* * *

TBC? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you Vanessa-you angel you- for being our beta at such short notice! And so fast, LoL! This fic is for our 'kiddies' Jacq and Lot and of course all the other D/J fans (go Meesh) ! **

* * *

It was a rare occurrence, for the people working in the Cheyenne mountain complex, to see a harmless alien slowly walking through the gate and down the ramp, smiling warmly at the SG-teams surrounding him. Actually, this was a first.

Nevertheless, this and more had happened two days ago when the Atholian from P4X- 776 called Calum had agreed to visit Earth and negotiate on behalf of his people about their advanced medical technology with the Tau'ri.

SG-1 had participated in these negotiations as they'd been responsible for sending the MALP to P4X-776.

It took the two parties involved only a couple of hours to agree on an extensive visit to Calum's city Aon, or as the Colonel had put it, 'to check out the merchandise'. General Hammond had sent Doctor Fraiser along with SG-1 because medical technology was her area of expertise and she alone was qualified to…. 'test the merchandise'.

What the merchandise was exactly, no-one knew. All Callum could tell them was that 'it' could even cure the plague.

After the mind-whirling and stomach turning Gate-experience, a pale faced Janet Fraiser set foot on P4X-776. She'd probably never get used to it; the feeling of being on a rollercoaster combined with… a dryer. Round and round. Up and down.

Sam, noticing her friend's expression, patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "You'll get used to it… eventually."

Janet nodded, unconvinced. "If you say so."

Not far from them, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel stood gazing at their surroundings, clearly oblivious to Sam and Janet's conversation.

"Wowie-wow-wow" Jack muttered, raising his brows in surprise.

"I second that, O'Neill." Teal'c nodded.

The Stargate was positioned on top of an enormous grass hill. There was not a single tree surrounding them, just and endless field of green grass and wildflowers. The cheerful colours were almost blinding.

At the foot of the hill lay the city of Aon that Calum had mentioned, surrounded by three grey, round walls of stone.

Daniel was just about to make a comment of his own when he noticed a small figure climbing up the hill to meet them.

"Welcome, people of Tau'ri, SG-1!" An enthusiastic Atholian called out, his arms open wide. He was dressed in what seemed to be ceremonial white robes, green pants and a white shirt.

Jack suppressed a chuckle. The actual negotiations on earth had taken about three hours tops and no matter how many times to they'd tried to tell Calum they were not 'the people of Tauri-Sg-1', he'd stubbornly stuck to it. And passed on the annoying habit to his people.

Teal'c inclined his head slowly as the others all greeted the Atholian.

"My name is Adair." He gracefully motioned his hand towards the impressive stone walls."I am most pleased to see you here. Come, come, Aon is not far, you can already see the city's walls from here."

The team began to follow the Atholian as he began to walk down the grass hill towards the City of Aon.

After a short 15 minute walk, the small group approached the first city wall, which was heavily guarded. Aidar smiled at the visitors reassuringly, nodded curtly at the guards then suddenly swirled around. "Alright, I take it Calum told about our customs?"

All eyes turned to Daniel, who nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose. "No, not really, I'm afraid. I know your civilization resembles our Scottish-"

Adair interrupted him abruptly. "He did not tell you of our Unity?"

"Unity?" Jack repeated, tightening his grip on his zat and Sam frowned, stepping up beside him.

Adair rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Calum did not inform you of our most _sacred_ of principles? Why he should be-!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "The unity between a husband and wife is the joining of souls."

"You mean….marriage?' Janet asked, putting down her medical kit and glancing at the others around her curiously.

"Why Yes!" Aidar's face visibly brightened. "Marriage indeed!"

As on cue, one of the guards, clad in what looked like medieval armour, cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Orders of our Regent Laird, based on the morals and beliefs we, the citizens of Aon, hold high, …only those with joined souls our allowed entrance to the city of Aon."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and Jack's mouth dropped open. "Come again?"

Daniel looked from the guard to Aidar. "_What_?"

"Only married people are allowed entrance to their city." Teal'c clarified.

"Yeah, thank you Teal'c!" Jack snapped, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this. How the hell could Calum forget to tell them about the whole…must-be-married-clause!

Aidar noticed the distress on the faces of his visitors and looked at them questioningly. "This is…a problem?"

Jack let out a long, annoyed sigh. Great. Just great. How were they supposed to negotiate if they weren't even allowed in the god-damned city! "So…..what you're saying is….being single….is ….what? A crime?"

He glanced at his Major briefly, noticing the flicker of anger in her blue eyes.

Aidar shook his head furiously. "No no!" The team all breathed a sigh of relief. "You will not get arrested for being without. It is, however, common for those who are incomplete to live…on the outskirts of the city."

"You banish the single people to…_your ghetto's_?" Daniel asked and despite the seriousness of the situation, both Sam and Janet had to try their best to suppress their smiles.

The Atholian frowned and glanced at the guards, over his shoulder. "I am not familiar with that term. But, I repeat my question. Will our policy be a problem?"

It took Jack only a couple of seconds to react. Reaching out, he roughly patted Aidar on the shoulder, smirking at the alien. "Not a problem at all, Aidie!"

He then slung an arm around a shocked Carter and pulled her tightly against his side. "Just so happens I brought the Mrs with me!"

Daniel, Janet and Sam were all staring at their Colonel in shock, before picking up on his scheme. Aidar smiled at Jack and Sam warmly, reached out and pressed their shoulders.

"I knew it the moment I saw you. I am most happy for your joining."

Jack nodded back at him, good-humouredly. "As am I, Aidie. As am I."

Uncomfortable with the whole situation, Janet bent down to pick up her medical kit but when she looked up, Aidar and the guards seemed to be staring at her. "….Yes?" she asked, suspiciously.

"You….are not joined?" the Atholian replied, slightly tilting his head. It seemed very unnatural to him.

Janet's eyes glanced from Sam's encouraging looks to the oblivious Daniel standing next to her. Teal'c was standing too far away, she reasoned. So it was either Daniel or….

"Are you honestly not joined?' Aidar repeated, still regarding her as if she'd just sprouted horns.

"I am!" Janet almost yelled then grabbed Daniel's hand and gave it a firm pull. "It's just that my husband is dozing off again, isn't that right….honey-bun?"

"What?" Daniel said, looking down at their entwined hands. "_What_?"

Jack rolled his eyes and Sam had to resist the urge to do the same. Aidar looked at the tiny woman and the glass wearing man curiously.

Janet wasn't about to give up on their mission and smiled at Daniel sweetly. "Oooh you!"

She let go off his hand and snaked an arm around his waist. "I'm telling you, this man sees something ancient and _whoop,_ he's gone! Let's just hope that wasn't what attracted him to me, huh?"

Daniel finally caught on to her little scheme and smiled awkwardly. "Oh no, you're not ancient, sweety! Far from it! And…And…how could I not be attracted to you? You're so….." He glanced around him nervously. "You're so…so…so... cute and tiny!"

Jack let out a loud, strangled noise that sounded suspiciously a lot like a laugh. In response, Carter began to pat his back and looked at Aidar apologetically. "He …just….choked on something."

Grateful for the diversion, Janet quickly pulled her arm back and avoided Daniel's gaze. For the sake of the mission, she repeated to herself. _All for the sake of the mission_.

------- ------------ ------------

The four remaining team-members followed Aidar and three guards through the city of Aon. The people there seemed as friendly as Calum and Aidar had been and inwardly, the Colonel breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally, some peace and quiet. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sam and Janet trotting behind him. _And _a brand new wife, he smirked to himself.

Too bad they had to send back Teal'c. Next time, the big guy should bring Ishtar or something.

He turned his attention back to the two men in front of him; their guide and Daniel. As always, Daniel was practically grilling the man for information on Aon, its citizens, their….strange customs.

"So, you _join_ at the age of twelve?" Daniel repeated and Aidar nodded.

"Yes. At the age of 12 one must join with another. You are not complete without that other person."

"And then so…" Daniel frowned as they passed a huge, brick water well in the centre of what seemed to be some kind of courtyard. "I'm confused as to how…..what exactly is this….unity? Is it the marriage itself? Or an…an _act_?"

Aidar smirked and shook his head. "Heavens no! Not an act. It is the deepest bond that one can share with another mortal."

Daniel nodded in return and was lost in thought for the remainder of the journey through Aon.

It wasn't until they had entered one of the large, brick houses and were walking up the wooden stairs, that the archaeologist started talking again. "When will the negotiations take place, if you don't mind me asking?"

Aidar came to an abrupt halt and the SG-1 members look at him curiously. "Tonight, we will dine together. Tomorrow we'll tell you about our culture and you will be free to walk around Aon and….explore. Tomorrow night, there will be a celebration in your honor."

Jack raised his brows at that and looked at Sam, 'Celebration' he mouthed and smirked.

"And the day after the celebration, we will show you what you came for." Aidar finished.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Aidar reached out and opened a wooden door to his right. "These are your quarters, Mr and Mrs Jackson."

Both Daniel and Janet stared at him in shock, before realizing that they were supposed to be a married couple.

"Ah yes, thank you Aidar." Janet smiled, seeing as Daniel wasn't going to respond anytime soon.

Aidair returned the smile then walked towards the next door and opened it. "And these are your quarters, Mr and Mrs O'Neill. Adjoining rooms. The yellow door will lead you to Mr and Mrs Jackson and vice versa."

"Thanks." Jack patted the Atholian roughly on the shoulder and walked into the room. Sam slowly followed, after quickly glancing in Daniel and Janet's direction, only to see that they'd entered their room as well.

Janet stood in the doorway, gazing around 'their' room. It was fairly large. Dark wooden floors with a long hideous red and yellow rug, two wooden closets and a huge bed in the centre of the room, against the wall. Their room, their bed.

She smiled at Daniel nervously. "Leave it to me to go off-world for a change and end up married."

Daniel looked up and smiled faintly. "I hope you don't mind?" He took off his backpack and placed it on a nearby chair. "You have to admit, these people are fascinating! They all have Scottish names and surnames, their civilization resembles our…late medieval period, possibly around 1500. Yet they possess medical technology far superior to ours. Or the Tokra, for that matter!"

"Not to mention their obsession with marriages." Janet pointed out, following Daniel's example and unloading her stuff.

"Yes…that too." He admitted with a small smile. "Well, the Atholians seem peaceful enough, don't they? I can't wait to find out more about their customs." He pulled out a crumpled looking notebook and started scribbling.

Janet let out a soft sigh, walked towards the single, small window and glanced around the room again before focussing her attention on the man leaning against the bed, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Daniel, don't you think we need to….talk about? I mean, we have to convince these strangers that we're married."

'God knows', Janet thought to herself, 'it shouldn't be that hard for Sam and Jack. They act like a married couple most of the time, anyway. And the feelings are definitely mutual when those two are concerned. In this so-called-marriage, I'm afraid it's pretty much…one-sided. From my side.' And she wasn't even sure how to define those feelings. And when had she started to feel like that anyway? His death, his ascension had left her feeling as incomplete as the Atholians seemed to claim single people are.

'Oh great look at me. Two hours on this planet and I'm already acting like an unprofessional, bitter old woman. I should have picked Teal'c…. just…I …I'm Daniel's friend and Doctor. Period.'

She shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest, still awaiting a reply.

Daniel raised his brows, looked down at his notes and then at the petite woman near the window. "I suppose we could hold hands…and use terms of endearment? If that wouldn't make you uncomfortable? What should I call you?"

Janet let out a soft laugh and walked over to him. Sweet Daniel, always the gentleman. "What should you call me? Well, Doctor Fraiser would raise a few brows here and there, so wouldn't recommend that one," she smiled as she spoke.

"Alright. Well, you can call me anything but Spacemonkey." Daniel replied dryly.

She arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Anything?"

His brows shot up at her flirtatious remark and he looked at her in surprise. "Um, well, no…not everything.."

Mentally berating herself for her comment, Janet frowned. "It's okay. I'll just call you Daniel, how about that?"

"Daniel…" he repeated and took off his glasses. "Hm, I like it."

There was a soft knock on the yellow door between the two closets and Sam's head appeared around the corner. "Hey guys. A servant just came by to tell us dinner will be served in a couple of minutes."

"Oh okay, thanks Sam." Daniel replied, stuffing his notebook back into his backpack.

Sam was still hovering near the door. "But we can't exactly go in your camouflage suits so is it okay if I change over here with Janet?"

"Yeah sure… sorry…okay. Yes." Daniel hopped from the bed, grabbed the clothes the Atholians had left on one of the chairs and walked past Sam to the other room.

"So.." Sam started as she kicked off her boots. "How's married life been treating you?" Seeing as Janet was her best friend, she'd had her suspicions about the petite doctor's feelings for their resident archaeologist for some time now.

Janet sighed and shook her head. "I've been married before, remember? Not exactly my kind of thing."

Sam shot her a surprised look. Janet shrugged. "Nothing. Let's just get this all over with. "

* * *

**TBC? (Review; let us know what you think!)**


End file.
